Charlotte's Approach
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: WINNER Judges pick for "The Forgotten Femmes" O/S contest --- A frustrating day, a hunting trip and stupid men are going to make a dom. Charlotte appears. Can they handle her? Will she handle their dom. sides? Char/Jasper/Peter *Rated M for lang/lemon*


**This was my entry for the Forgotten Femmes Annon O/S Contest. The winners were announced last night and well I am proud to say my Entry Won Judges choice. *Grins***

To see the other entries go to the C2:

http://www(dot)fanfiction9dot)net/community/The_Forgotten_Femmes_Contest/76653/99/0/1/

* * *

**Title: **Charlotte's Approach

**Summary:** A frustrating day, a hunting trip and stupid men are going to make a dom. Charlotte appears. Can they handle her? Will she handle their dom. sides? Char/Jasper/Peter Group/Slash *Rated M for language and LEMONS!*

**Pairing:** Charlotte, Jasper and Peter

**POV:** Charlotte

**Entry for the Forgotten Femmes Anonymous Contest**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Sad but true, however, I do play well with them. **Evil Grin** Thanks to catonspeed for the inspiration you gave me. Lacym3 and Jenna822, thanks for the beta work and letting me bounce my ideas off of you guys.

* * *

It has been six grueling months since we rescued poor Jasper from the war-bitch. He has receded into a shell of a man. I know, it's crazy, but I feel like I have to help him. I am his family that was cemented when he released me along with Peter. I owe it to him.

That stupid cuntpire did so many terrible things to him that I knew if I ever saw her again I would shred her with my bare hands. He would not even look at me, or anyone. He walked around like a lost fucking puppy. I hated the things she did to him. I would fix him, it's not like I was working on a time frame. We had forever.

***** Two months later*****

I couldn't stand seeing him like this. It was breaking my non-beating heart. Peter and I decided to take him on a hunt. We were not hunting, but we were trying, for him. The hunting was making him worse. He was putting it off and not getting any better. It only depressed him more.

"Peter, we have to do this, for him," I said. "It would be a good way to get him to channel his inner desires and, well, be a fucking man again, instead of the shell of a man he is now," I said, glaring at the idiotic man standing in front of me.

"Char, we can't. It would only hurt him," he said, sadness in his eyes.

I was fighting the urge to slap his stupid ass out of the room. He knew his brother, and he knew that he needed us.

"Listen to me, you self-centered bastard, he is your brother, our family! Why can't you just...fucking... ugh," I trailed off, running out into the streets to do my own hunting. There was a sex offender just released from jail and I thought that it was time for the world to be rid of his ugliness.

I heard Peter and Jasper running behind me but I was lost in the thrill of the chase. I took down my offending target and the emotions that the demon within me emitted were enough to set my body ablaze.

It was in that euphoric moment, with warm, satisfying blood rushing down my throat, and this piece of filth's pulse beginning to weaken, that an idea came to me. Let Jasper see what it was like to be the hunter instead of the hunted, but do it in a way that would satisfy the demon that lived inside him.

I came back from our hunt alone. Men were sometimes too damn stupid for their own good, at least that asspire I was married too was. You try to do something a little bit different and they freak out. I thought that it was a great idea, but what do I know? According to those two, not a damn thing.

What makes them so damn all fired, fucking important? Not a single thing, that's what. I could hear them as they came in the house. I stormed into the bathroom and into the shower, locking the door behind me, knowing good and well they'd come in if they wanted. Locks would not stop them. Moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck off," I yelled.

"Char, baby, I'm sorry, you just surprised me!" Peter was babbling which meant he knew that I was pissed.

"Peter Whitlock, I swear as the day is long if you do not leave me alone I will remove the part of your anatomy that you value most and you will not get it back for a century," I yelled.

The harder I yelled, the harder I could hear Jasper laughing in the living room. What the hell is he laughing at? He didn't have a clue, did he?

"Hey Jasper, could you come here a minute?" I yelled. I heard Peter growl in frustration because I still wouldn't talk to him.

"Char? What's going on?" Jasper asked, sounding a bit unsure.

"Come in here," I commanded. He opened the door and I saw his eye bulge and his dick twitch.

Good, I got 'em right where I want 'em.

"Sit," I hissed, pointing to the chair on the other side of the bathroom.

I pushed every ounce of lust and desire I had in me out and watched in satisfaction as his eyes glazed over. I slowly approached him.

"Do you like what you see?" I whispered.

He nodded his head.

"Say it out loud," I hissed.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice quivering with want.

I knelt down in front of him, I was going to use and abuse him in ways he never expected.

"Lay back pet," I said, sliding my hands to the growing erection straining his jeans. I had watched him as he hunted every muscle in his body flexing and rippling and I had wanted him right then and there.

I slid my hands over him and felt a smile curve my lips as he moaned.

Peter came running through the door but I wouldn't be distracted. I was going to help him, whether he liked it or not. I looked into Peter's lustful eyes and realized that he wasn't going to stop me, so I nodded, silently giving him permission to watch.

I slowly unzipped Jasper's jeans and his dick sprang to attention, thick, veiny and beautiful.

"Well, aren't you a naughty boy? Going commando... I like it," I said as I lowered my mouth to him. I wrapped my hand around him and gave a tug. I smirked as his hips bucked and he hissed when I ran my tongue down the length of shaft.

I smiled around him as he started to purr. I wrapped my hand tighter at the base of his shaft and made sure to suck the tip of his dick on my way up. The lust and desire I felt rolling off of him made my own wet sex begin to throb with want.

"Peter," I hissed when I felt a hand move down my thigh, and Jasper whimpered at the loss of my mouth. The hand froze and I went back to licking, sucking and bobbing on Jasper's dick. I could feel him tighten and I knew he would not make it much longer. I could feel my own wetness running down my legs; one of them would need to fill that void for me and soon.

Peter began to move his hand again and I was so lost in my own lust that I gave in and let him touch me. He slid his fingers over my wet folds, making me whimper. Jasper groaned loudly, shooting his release down my throat and I swallowed him down hard.

"Jesus, Char, what was that?" Jasper panted out while trying to regain his senses.

I smiled, still on my knees, and opened my legs a little wider for Peter. He slid a finger inside of me and I bucked my hips in response; he always knew the right spot to hit. I was whimpering as I fell over on to all fours.

"Peter," I whispered, "please don't stop."

"No, ma'am," he drawled out. "I wouldn't dream of it."

I was in heaven; the silly bastard knew that I wouldn't stay mad if he made me cum. I growled in frustration at the thought. I was reaching my breaking point when his hand stopped moving, causing me to whimper and turn to him.

"Peter," I whispered.

He flipped me over without responding and held me to the floor. I knew this game well, and I was more than eager to play. He always liked to be in charge but he knew I'd fight him on it and it just added to our pleasure. He leaned down to kiss me, and I turned my head to look at Jasper and found him still sitting in the chair, eyes glazed, breathing heavily.

The three of us were aroused beyond all logical means, and it was killing me. My thighs were soaked with my own juices and my body was on fire. These two truly know how to get a girl all worked up. Jasper slid from the chair never breaking contact with my eyes. I felt my body start to quiver even though no one was touching me. I broke eye contact with Jasper and it stopped.

"Jasper Whitlock, that is not funny stop it or I promise you will not like what I do to you," I hissed arching my back and pushing my ass against my husband's erect member. He hissed at the contact and I started moving my hips back and forth across him.

Jasper jumped up and grabbed me, crushing me to his chest and kissed me with a fiery passion. I wrapped my legs around him as he slammed me against the wall and the world finally stopped spinning. He braced his forearms on either side of my head, and slammed into me, making me scream with delight.

"Jas…per, harder," I yelled.

"Fuck, Charlotte, does Peter ever fuck you like this?" he growled into my ear.

"Oh...oh, God...no..." I moaned.

He chuckled and said, "Some payback, Char, I thought you were going to punish me? I am going to make you cum so many times today, you won't be able to stand up once I'm done with you," he whispered, almost menacingly. Jasper cupped his hands underneath my ass and pushed us off the wall and walked into the bedroom, dropping us both down onto the bed.

I love it when they talk dirty to me. I was writhing under Jasper's control, trying to fight it. Peter slowly moved on the bed beside me, moving his hands up and down my stomach. He slowly moved his hand up my body and took my breasts in his palms, squeezing them lightly. He rolled my hardened nipples between his fingers as I rocked against Jasper.

Slowly making his way to my wet center he pushed against me. I heard Jasper hiss with delight where Peter was touching both of us where we were joined. Peter's caress was always enough to bring me to the edge of my sanity.

"Oh fuck me!" I screamed as he massaged my clit with his fingers.

"You like this, don't you?" Jasper said as Peter wrapped an arm around me and pulled me back against his chest, pushing me further towards the edge.

I nodded, unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone words. I was in heaven, until they both halted their actions. I was left, hanging on the edge until Jasper spoke.

"Tell me damn it, I want you to say it, let me hear you," he growled.

"God, please!" I begged. Jasper had a look of determination on his face and my body reacted instantly.

"Be careful what you ask for," he said, pulling me up off of his dick and slamming me back down.

"Jasper!" I yelled as my orgasm hit, my walls clamping around his cock and he simultaneously shot his seed deep inside me.

I felt Peter shift behind me and I was suddenly lying on my back, a set of hands holding my arms above my head. My legs were lifted and I moaned as I felt a tongue run up my slick folds.

"Peter, baby..." I trailed off as his tongue flattened and pressed against my sensitive bundle of nerves. I tried to lift my hips but he pressed me down onto the bed. He pushed in around my folds and the further in he got, the more it felt like I was breaking in two.

The faster he moved his tongue, the more I wanted him to just fuck me. Just slam into me and give me a fiery reprieve from this sweet torture. As if he were reading my mind, he raised his head to kiss my lips, and I could taste myself on him. The erotic taste of my own juices on his tongue doubled my desire, and I decided that I wanted to take back my control in this.

I moved quickly, pinning him to the bed and smiled down at him. I pulled him towards me and, Peter nodded to Jasper, smiling. The feelings of lust and desire were heavy in the room, and I knew that Jasper had to be uncomfortable, but he never said a word.

We loved each other, but I love Jasper too and this was to help him, I reminded myself. I swung my legs around Peter and I leaned in to kiss him. He groaned and I looked up to see that Jasper had moved closer to us. I reached out and grabbed his dick and he closed his eyes at the electrical sensation our connection made.

Peter reached out and removed my hand from Jasper's cock, taking it in his own. Shock ran through me and stopped at the part of my body that needed contact the most. Jasper leaned down and caressed my breast as Peter slid his hand up and down his shaft adding pressure and twisting as he reached the tip. Peter pulled him closer and licked the tip of his dick.

"Fuck," Jasper groaned as I moved away from Peter and knelt on the bed in front of him. His mouth made contact with my breast, and I pushed my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. The contact high I was getting was intense.

I needed more.

Peter removed his hand and pushed up off the bed, stopping in front of Jasper. The looks in their eyes were of pure lust and love. I watched in awe as they kissed, slowly and gently. Their kiss slowly built into a raging inferno of desire. Jasper pushed Peter and he fell back onto the bed.

Crawling up in next to him, Jasper stroked him hard and fast. "Jas..." Peter moaned, but his voice was lost in pleasure.

I was overrun with desire of my own. I had two of the sexiest beings in front of me, stroking each other and thoroughly enjoying it. Their muscles rippled and their bodies moved with each thrust of their hands. The groaning and hissing coming from them made an erotic song as Jasper moved his body closer to Peter and he licked his tip.

The sensations running through me were strong, my knees growing weak. I fell into the chair by the bed as I watched them as my desire was roaring out of control. I let my hands run down to my breasts, squeezing my hardened nipples. My aching pussy was in desperate need of attention.

I slid one hand down my stomach as I watched Peter and Jasper's heads bob in synch. My eager fingers found my swollen clit and I slid them up and down my slick folds. I watched the two beautiful men and I set my pace with theirs.

"Peter," Jasper groaned, as he shot his sweet nectar down Peter's waiting throat.

Jasper lowered his mouth back to Peter's dick as I increased the pace of my fingers I wrapped my legs over the arms of the chair to open myself up. It felt like I was in another world.

"Yes... Jas..." I heard Peter groan as he spilled his seed down Jasper's throat.

Their breathing was as heavy as mine was. I was so close but needed something more. I pushed farther into myself but then my fingers were removed from my pussy by a set of large, powerful hands. Jasper was on his knees in front of me, smiling, with an eyebrow raised cockily.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked sliding his hands across my thighs, spreading me further. I was panting, once again unable to form a coherent thought as he lowered his lips to my center. His tongue slid across my clit and I buck my hips into his face. It felt like I was in hell, burning with a fire that could not be extinguished.

"Please," I begged. He flattened his tongue as he slid it into my hot pussy. I felt hands slide down my arms as I reached out for Jasper's head.

"Oh no you don't, little missy. You will be patient," Peter rasped out in a desire riddled voice.

He lifted my arms back over my head and held me in place. Jasper flicked his tongue against my clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"You are so wet for me, darlin'," Jasper purred against my flesh. "Have you had enough or do you want more?" he demanded.

"Fuck, so good... don't stop," I moaned as stomach muscles began to tighten.

I screamed as I exploded onto his tongue, and Jasper eagerly lapped up my juices. He released his hold on my thighs as he stood.

I could see the life coming back into his eyes as he stood there looking at me. I smiled up at him and he quirked an eyebrow at me. I had accomplished the goal at hand but found there was more to it than I ever thought possible.

It had been a hard road to travel. After months of rigorous 'family activities' we were able to pour enough love, happiness and acceptance into Jasper to bring him to life again. I love him and Peter more everyday.

Peter is my husband, my friend and my eternal love. Jasper is my friend, lover and the missing piece I have been searching for. We keep each other centered and under control. In the years since our first experiment we have grown closer together, and as a whole we are one. There is no beginning, middle or end, we just are.

There are many days I can look back on and pray to relive them. The forest, the rivers, the meadows, the poor house. They will forever be reminders of these times. As we set out to move on to new adventures we will reflect on this time, always wondering why fate brought us together. Always thankful that it did.

We will spend eternity together, we will live, laugh and love, together.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: I am honored and I am glad to share it with you... enjoy and remeber to leave a review so I know waht you think. **


End file.
